The Shadowed One (Jaggedthorn)
The Shadowed One is the Merciless Leader of the Dark Hunters. History Note: If you want to know of his history check this ''page. New Establishments Many years have passed, The Shadowed One has been observing numerous events, while at the same time, taking advantage of them in order to rebuild his army to the fullest. The return of Sydemus, the strong rapid evolution of the Bacterifears. He tend to not involve himself with things that didn't concern him. But now, even with a renewed army, The Shadowed One's lackies, apart from Sentrakh. Have become hesitant of him, even becoming impatient with the Tyrant. All due to the fact that, he has not claim anyone else to act as a body guard since the death of Ancient. Many of them began thinking he had weak spots now. But they all Failed numerous times. One whom was named "Shapeshifter", had attempted to kill them. This certain attack actually weakened him. Forcing to enforce greater challenges on the Dark Hunters. Presuming none of them are to be Trusted. Except for a certain one. Whom proved loyalty, numerous times. He aided in the massacre of many Dark Hunters who were thought to be traitors, he figured out how to reinforce protosteel, creating the Axe of Madness. And he found discovered the Goyervus Swamps and how ideal they were for the Dark hunters to not only train at, but also to hide secretly. He was code-named, "Razor" for the giant blade to uses to run down foes. Although the Dark Hunter was hesitant. He allowed the Dark Hunter to become his body guard. Also during this time Sentrakh and The Shadowed one began thinking of a system, where only the strongest and most trusted shall survive and become true Dark Hunters. The first successors of these trials were established as Wardens, to watch over new recruits to see if they are truly useful. A Strange One As time passed, many operations the Dark Hunters took on were extremely successful. The problem was that there were not many of the Dark Hunters. The Shadowed One didn't want his organization's presence known, so he decided to set up a network of spies who would recruit any useful and sometimes trustful minions. All to be tested at the Trials of the Dark Hunter's. One of them caught the Shadowed One's eye. He had a skill far too alien for his understanding but knew from that moment that he was going to be extremely useful. SO he code-named the trainee, "Tactician" for his remarkable skills on the field. Even though he lacked strength. Personality and Traits The Shadowed One became extremely wary of the Other Dark Hunters, and even at a time paranoid where he accused Sentrakh, nearly killing him. Only to find that he killed another Dark Hunter. Another reason why he became an addictive reader in order to find numerous way to help cool down his strange random temper. Trivia * This Version of the Shadowed One uses a custom head that resembles much like a more masculine Vortixx head, instead of a Vahki head. Mainly because the Vahki head look too small on him. Appearances ''More Coming Soon...